


you rock hard, i rock steady [alternately titled: oh baby, fuck no]

by obroseph



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Don't know what Bucky does, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve works at a college but it's barely mentioned, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obroseph/pseuds/obroseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky burns down his house and Steve takes him in. He expected it to be like their childhood sleepovers, what he didn’t expect was to find himself caught up on his best friend. </p><p>additionally in which i listened to rocket by beyonce the entire time i wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	you rock hard, i rock steady [alternately titled: oh baby, fuck no]

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine. feel free to nitpick, i encourage it. i wrote this at 2am when i wasn't sleeping

INCOMING CALL: BUCKY

ANSWER  or DECLINE

“Steve? Oh good, you’re up. What you up to?”

“.. Yeah, I was just heading over to Sam’s to drop something off,”

“Right, you just got off work, didn’t you? Damn, those college students really are dedicated to their work, huh?”

“Bucky? Why are you calling at?” a pause and a shuffle on Steve’s end of the call, “close to one in the morning?”

Bucky omits a sheepish laugh, “Funny story actually-”

“Genuinely funny or am I going to want to strangle you-”

“Given the fact that I’ve put up with your punk ass for years, I think I deserve the right to do something stupid once in awhile,”

“Buck, what did you do this time?”

James coughed into the receiver of his cellphone, “I may need a place to stay for a while,”

“...”

“You still there?”

“I’m picking you up, be ready in five,” With a put upon sigh, Steve disconnected the call and tossed the phone into his passenger seat, turning up the music and settling in for a longer car ride than he’d hoped- all because of one guy he had never learned to say no to.

\--

Bucky, Steve and Sam sat crowded around the kitchen breakfast bar which was placed in the D.C. household Sam called home. A half eaten pizza took its place on top of the bare island counter top. Bucky sat with one leg pulled up to his chest, the other dangling down so that his foot was only inches off the ground. His combat boot made a heavy ‘clunk’ every time it connected with the wood of the island. From their place next to and across from the man, respectively, Steve and Sam watched in silence as the young man with the long hair dragged his calloused fingers down his face, occasionally letting out a small grunt of frustration.

“Alright, what the fuck,” Sam declared, finally having had enough.

Steve sat up straight, suddenly looking alert, “Woah, hey- language,”

Sam narrowed his eyes at his friend, “Oh don’t you language me, you’re no damn saint. Do I need to remind you of the Mario Kart incident,”

“I thought we agreed to never bring that up,” Steve countered, quietly.

“No, you must have me mistaken,” Sam scoffed, “Hi, I’m Sam Wilson, nice to meet you.”

Before the blonde could make a retort, Bucky lifted his head up, a few strands of dark hair framing his face after being distressed without stop, “Would you two quit it? God, I thought I’d have been done with this shit after moving out from Steve’s,”

Sam turned his attention to Bucky, “Well, then why don’t you go back to, i don’t know- your own house and stay out of mine’s for once?”

Bucky winced, “I kind of don’t have one anymore”

“I’m sorry, excuse me?” It wasn’t a question.

Steve sighed, “Explain it, Buck”

“I was going to before you interrupted-,”

“Honestly, you’re putting this on me? You should have explained when we first barged in here!”

“Listen here, punk, you’re the one who dragged me here in the first place-”

“If one of you doesn’t start explaining soon, I’m dragging both of your pale asses out of here because I’ve just about had enough of this white nonsense,”

Steve paused in his bickering, “Should I be offended?”

Sam raised one dark eyebrow in Steve’s direction and the blonde scrambled to speak, “What I meant to say was: Bucky, tell him”

The man in question groaned loudly, “Fine, fine! I burned my house down and now, technically, I’m homeless."

Sam deadpanned, “Only you, Barnes, I fucking swear,” a pause, “So what do I have to do with this? Want me to crack out the bears? I’ve got a few good ones. Now I know Barnes has shit taste, but-”

“Look,” Steve interrupted apologetically, “the insurance money won’t come through for some time and even with the money, Buck’s gonna be struggling a bit, so we were wondering if Bucky could stay here?”

Steve looked hopeful, Bucky looked resolute. He’d find another solution if need be.

“Why don’t you ask Tony?”

Bucky let out a humorless laugh, “Pretty sure he hates me,”

“He doesn’t hate you Buck, I promise-”

“Well, I couldn’t even if I wanted to- and I really do, trust me- but Natasha stays here in the spare room and I can’t just kick her out; my moms taught me better than that.”

“Sam, Natasha’s been M.I.A. for some time. I think she’d be okay with Bucky using her room,"

Sam, Bucky and Steve looked between one another before Sam blanked, “Sorry, man, don’t have a house”

Steve gaped while Bucky only smirked.

“So, you fools can see yourselves out because I’m gonna eat these,” he raised the pizza slices he had gathered in his hands, “and watch _Stranger Things_ on Netflix. I’m only on chapter four but I swear, if the only black boy dies-”

“Ah!” Steve’s face sported a distressed expression as he waved his hands slightly, “I’m only on episode two; you can’t do that to me man”

“Ha, well, maybe Bucky can room with you and get you caught up to speed on the happenings in Hawkins while he’s at it,” Sam shot Steve a smirk and a wink, and gave Bucky a two finger salute with his free hand before he disappeared down the hallway and into his room. The door shut not two seconds later.

Without missing a beat Steve turned to Bucky, his pale skin a suspiciously ruby color, “Why did we stop living together?”

“Small differences,” Bucky leered, “Besides it’s a little hard to live together when I’m overseas and you’re over here in America”

Steve rolled his eyes, standing up and slipping on his running shoes that had been underneath his stool, “Yeah, now I remember. I absolutely did not miss your sparkling wit,”

The brunette let out of a laugh, standing up as well, “But you missed me, right?”

Steve was already on his way towards the door, “Yeah, uh huh, I’m sure. Just come on man, it’s late.”

Steve opened the door and started to walk out. Bucky quickly went to follow him, “Hey, does this mean we’re roommates again?"

Without sparing a look over his shoulder, the blonde called out to his friend, “Lock the door for Sam, won’t you?”

On that note, Steve jogged towards the elevator leaving Bucky cursing as he followed Steve’s orders and hurried to catch up.

\--

Bucky and Steve clambered out of the taxi, courtesy of Bucky [ “You don’t have to pay, Buck, it’s fine”  

“It’s the least i can do after you’re giving me a place to stay,”

“Oh!-”

“I mean, it’s a little unorthodox, you haven’t even made an honest woman out of me yet but I’m already moving it. Then again who does things by the books anymore?”

“Please stop talking,” ] and took their time walking up the three flights of steps to Steve’s third floor living area. Steve shot a friendly smile to Sharon who, having had just come out of the elevator dressed in a pantsuit, smiled not unkindly at the two.

“Oh! Steve, hi. James, good to see you,”

Steve brought his keys out to unlock the door, “Sharon, hey, what are you doing back so late?”

“Well I could say the same for you two,” Sharon let a mischievous look grace her face, “But, as for me, I just got off work. What’s your excuse,”

Having just opened the door, Steve shot Bucky a look over his shoulder before he walked into his own apartment, leaving Bucky standing there awkwardly.

“I burned down my apartment,”

Sharon, never one to be moved simply raised an eyebrow and gave James an appraising glance over, “You have me beat then.” With that she unlocked her own apartment door and walked into her space, the door shutting with a click behind her.

Bucky huffed a laugh and walked into Steve’s apartment, letting the door close behind him. He ventured further into the suite finding Steve standing at the lining closet doors contemplating.

“Thinking hard, huh,”

Steve jumped, looking at Bucky who might as well have materialized next to his shoulder, “I was just thinking,”

“About?” Bucky pushed on, peering into the closet which was sparsely filled.

“I don’t exactly have, well, I don’t really have anywhere to let you stay? The couch is uncomfortable as all hell and I don’t have a guest room? Unless you’re open to staying in the tub..” Steve trailed off ruefully.

James only raised an eyebrow, “And here I was thinking that we were going to push our mattresses together like when we were kids,” he shook his head with a laugh.

Steve only charged on as if he hadn’t been interrupted, an unwavering set to his features, “The only other option would be to sleep in my bed,”

Bucky leered at Steve, “With you?”

“Actually, you can sleep in the hallway and maybe Sharon will take pity on you when she goes for work in the morning. I know Nick won’t,” Steve straight-faced, “I was going to be nice and take the couch but I’m tired of you,”

Bucky cackled, “Oh, whatever, Stevie. We’ve seen each other naked.. I think we’re way past the sharing a bed stage.” He grabbed Steve’s arm and gave him a considering glance

Steve searched Bucky’s face before shrugging and allowing himself to be pulled the rest of the way to Steve’s bedroom. Without further talking, Bucky pushed down his jeans so that they were around his ankles and stepped out of the pooled clothing so that he was only left in his blue, plaid boxer briefs.

Bucky looked so comfortable in Steve’s presence; he was carefree and unthinking about the fact that Steve happened to be there as he was undressing. It was obvious that Bucky could not find it in him to bothered with noticing or addressing Steve’s company in the room while he undressed in the way that he casually [and confidently] pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it next to his pants on the ground. Steve watched essentially enthralled as the man toed off his socks into haphazard crosses near his clothes.

Brought out of his trance from a clap from Bucky’s direction, Steve looked up from Bucky’s back and legs with a wide eyed innocence that only came from realizing an infatuation for the first time.

Bucky turned around so that he was facing Steve with a grin, “Sleepover time,”

With that, Bucky turned for the bed and dropped down on to Steve’s mattress that was situated on the floor. As soon his backside touched the mattress, the brunette positioned himself underneath the blankets. This prompted Steve to do the same. 

As soon as he was in only his boxers and plain t-shirt, Steve stepped over Bucky on the bedding. In the seconds that Steve’s frame was over James’s body, he reached up a hand a gave his friend a gentle push causing the blonde to wobble in his balance. Steve let out a small huff of laughter as he swayed, while Bucky let out a loud, boisterous laughter from their slight roughhousing. When Steve saw Bucky’s hands reaching out to take another swipe at him, he let his body drop down on to the bed beside Bucky.

The two dissolved into giggles before Steve pushed Bucky’s shoulder with a, “I’m gonna go to sleep now, bud,”

James gave Steve a warm smile and allowed himself to sink down on to the bed and partially under the covers as well. Steve rolled so that he was on his right side, facing the window and his back to the door so Bucky turned on to his left so that he had a good view of the hallway with Steve to his back. He liked it better that way, anyhow.

It didn’t take long for the two to fall asleep but, even though the two fell asleep apart and facing opposite directions, they wound up closer than before when they awoke. Well, when Steve awoke to be exact.

Steve had always been an early riser and it hadn’t changed in his ascent into adulthood. Normally, Steve would commend himself on this trait, but this seemed to be the only time that being the first awake would bite him in the ass. He woke up less than inches away from Bucky, with the two of their legs intertwined under the covers. Light from the window peaked in from the partially closed curtains in Steve’s room and when the shine of the sun touched Bucky’s face, Steve felt his breath hitch. The minimal space in between their faces, where Steve and Bucky had unconsciously taken to sharing breath, suddenly seemed to be too close, but not close enough. Steve wanted to lean in and when he felt himself move forward by barely a centimeter, he made himself jerk away from his friend. Quickly, Steve stood up on his side of the bed and shuffled his way around the foot of the bed and towards the small closet near his door.

He opened it and grabbed his gym bag hanging from the hook and quickly changed into the gym clothes that were inside. After making sure his towel, toiletries and work clothes were safely in the bag, he slipped on his footwear and bolted to the front door to make his bus to the gym.

Once Steve had gotten a good enough seat, he settled down and unlocked his phone to see a message from Bucky.

**BUCKY**

_You ripped, skipped and dipped on me? Was I a cheap date? A bad one night stand? You gotta let me know Stevie_

Steve allowed a incredulous but fond smile to grace his face at Bucky’s text and replied.

**STEVE**

_I was gonna be late to catch my bus, sorry pal :(_

Not even two seconds later, Bucky messaged back.

**BUCKY**

_Those are the most basic “emojis” I’ve seen in the longest time._

_I’m disappointed and I know your students are too._

_maybe you should be taking the college course instead of teaching it._

Before Steve could make a make a smart ass remark about what teaching art was actually about, Bucky sent in another text that made him stop.

**BUCKY**

_thanks for the morning cuddles though, i really enjoyed that part of my night_

**BUCKY**

_;)_

Thankful that he didn’t have read receipts on, Steve shoved his phone in a random gym bag pocket and hoped to God that this workout was enough to distract him from the shit storm that was going on in his brain. And, if it wasn’t, he was praying to whatever higher power that was listening that he would be able to make it through his school day without breaking down because, in the most eloquent form Steve could manage, what the **fuck** was going on with him.

\--

After that the two only became more tactile. Living together was more or less the same from when they were in high school and living out of each other’s pockets.

Every morning, before work started for both of them, the kitchen could find Bucky and Steve spending time together.

On most mornings, when Steve was in control, artists like Vampire Weekend, The Front Bottoms or Michael Kiwanuka would be playing at a low, controlled volume while Steve softly hummed along.

If Bucky was in the kitchen, which only happened on rare weekdays and majority of weekends when he was off duty, the radio would would be blaring with the likes of Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy or even The 1975. These mornings were, by far, Steve’s favorite. Steve loved watching Bucky put on a show by headbanging and playing his pretend instruments and Bucky thrived off of an audience. Especially one that was made up of the best person in his life.

Unbeknownst to Bucky, these moments quickly became the most-loved part of Steve’s routine. Because, even though it pained him, these were the moments when Bucky was the closest to him. Metaphorically and physically. Bucky was a guarded person who only let a select few into his personal life. So for Steve to be one of the lucky ones to see Bucky at his most vulnerable, gave him a sense of pride. Even if his some of his most vulnerable happened to be him dancing around in Steve’s close and headbanging into a spatula or whisk that’s to be used as a microphone.

The worst part of living with Bucky was actually something so bittersweet to Steve. When Bucky’s house burned down, most of his clothes went away with it. When Bucky came to live with Steve, he only had the clothes on his back as something that he could keep with him. The two ended up going shopping for clothes, but with money being tight enough, they elected to only buy necessary clothes for Bucky’s job instead as that was the most important. So, when Bucky wasn’t wearing work clothes or formal wear, he was lounging around in Steve’s clothes.which hung off of him in a way that intrigued Steve and, for some reason, made him happy. It was always a welcome sight to see Bucky comfortable enough to surround himself in Steve, but it was painful for the blonde to know that, whatever he was feeling now, he more than likely couldn’t act on it.

It became even worse when Steve was given a firsthand and physical reminder of how touchy Bucky could get. Every other time that they saw each other was spent in the others physical embrace. Though he didn’t advertise on it, Bucky was a cuddler. He loved being the little spoon especially and, even when Steve expressed that his current status was busy, Bucky would drape himself over Steve’s back until he was done. And when he was done, Bucky would all but force himself into Steve’s arms. After a while, Steve stopped resisting and, instead, started seeking Bucky out as well. This of course, pleased Bucky to no end.

Despite all of that, it was always nice to have a partner, and Steve found that in Bucky. Bucky was always there and in the best way possible. Steve found a workout companion who only complained minimally about the morning runs that he had planned out. As someone who knew about Steve’s history with asthma and illness, Bucky encouraged him constantly and, even though he didn’t need it, it was always appreciated on Steve’s end. In Bucky, Steve also found someone who could keep up with him both in wit and in the gym.

Though Steve didn’t know how much of a problem living with Bucky again would soon become, ultimately, he was glad he had Bucky back indefinitely.

\----

Bucky fell back on the couch with a pained groan, “God, I remember why I hate running with you now. What was that? It was so stupid.”

Steve took a sip from his water bottle, “Come on, it wasn’t that bad,”

The slightly shorter man paused in his groaning to lock eyes with his roommate, “Not that bad? That ‘jog’, as you said earlier this morning, was a couple miles longer than it should have been. God, I liked you better when you were asthmatic- really wish that was still a thing.”

“No you don’t.”

A pause, “No, I don’t.” Bucky’s eyes roamed over Steve’s sweaty, smiling face, with a fond expression on his own.

After a beat, Steve shook himself out of the trance, “I’m gonna go take a shower. Got a little sweaty you know?”

Bucky had an entertained appearance as he nodded slowly, “See you on the other side then, bud.”

Steve hurried down the narrow hall that connected the living space with the bedroom and bathrooms. Once the tall man reached his room he pushed his way into the small space and closed the door behind him.

Cursing to himself on his flustered disposition, Steve quickly assembled his toiletries and then shuffled into the bathroom adjacent his room.

After letting the water heat up, Steve stripped himself of his workout clothes and hopped into the shower. As the blonde absentmindedly washed his body, he began to reminiscence on his day spent with Bucky. It had been a good run and the playful arguing had reminded him of how much he missed having his best friend around.

Though Steve worked out like it was his civic duty, he’s an honest enough man to admit that his inviting of Bucky was guided by some not so pure ulterior motives. At that thought, Steve’s thoughts wandered to the appreciated sight of Bucky shirtless and sweaty. With that, Steve’s hand drifted down his front until he held, stiff and hovering above his waistline.

Steve let out a tiny swear at his actions. What was he thinking? Bucky was his best friend, he shouldn’t be thinking of him in this way- much less even considering this, of all things. But the thought of Bucky, sweaty, hot and breathless caused Steve to let out a small whine.

He bit his lip as he thought ‘fuck it’ and wrapped his hand around his dick with a shaky breath.

Steve let his live image of Bucky shirtless and panting run wild; he thought of Bucky on his knees, on all fours, begging for anything, for Steve, for release. He let himself imagine Bucky fucking into him roughly from behind. Bucky’s teeth at his pulse point while Steve lazily rolled his hips back into Bucky’s thrusts.

A choked out cry of, “Bucky!” slipped past Steve’s quivering lips. His hand stroked his member faster as vivid thoughts flashed in his mind. His free hand shot out to slap against the shower wall in front of him, grasping for purchase on a wet surface. His hips stuttered forward as, finally, he reached his peak.

Three cries, bordering on frantic, slipped tumbled out of Steve’s mouth in a slur of, “Bucky, please. Please, Bucky. Bucky!”

When he was done, Steve stood there for a minute letting the spray wash over his body. After a couple beats, Steve finished up washing and turned the water off. Pushing the shower curtain aside, he took one step out of the shower and looked up from the ground only to let his gaze fall upon his best friend who sat on the toilet, his shorts around his ankles and a dark blush brightening his skin.

Steve froze. Bucky had been frozen for quite some time.

“How long have you- why are you here?”

“I drank some coffee… had to shit like right after so, uh, here we are,”

“You drank coffee right after a workout?”

“Is this really what we’re choosing to address right now?”

\---

 **BARNES** **  
** _Hey Nat.. got a minute?_

**NATASHA**

_This better be good James, do you hear me?_

**BARNES**

_technically im seeing you_

**NATASHA**

_I swear to God. if you make me lose to stark’s little intern parker, i’ll gut you_

**BARNES**

_okay okay uh could i come over? steve kind of ran out on me?_

**BARNES**

_you need help defeating this twelve year old?_

**NATASHA**  
_Oh belt up, Barnes_

**NATASHA**

_and of course i don’t. who do you think i am? but don’t let parker hear you_

**BARNES**

_didn’t think so_

**BARNES**

_and well my pants were kind of around my ankles when he ran off so no can do_

**NATASHA**

_…_

**NATASHA**

_everyone’s at stark’s_

**BARNES**

_ur a lifesaver_

**NATASHA**

_Hm, I know that but just you know that i’ve told everyone that you’re coming and we’re all expecting a story._

**BARNES**

_dammit natasha_

**NATASHA**

_better hurry._

\---

“Well, I, for one, am shook,”

“Tony I swear to god, I will beat your ass” Natasha stated calmly as she placed down a draw four card on to the table. She then looked up at Bucky, who sat opposite her, with a perfectly threaded red eyebrow up.

“I agree, with Ms. Romanov, Mr. Stark.. I don’t believe that you should use those words,” Peter spoke up hesitantly from where he sat.

“Oh come on, you’re telling me that it doesn’t interest you that the good captain has taken interest in his childhood sweetheart,” Tony swiveled to look at Peter then, “and you- I don’t pay you to agree with other people, Parker.”

“We weren’t sweethearts,” unperturbed, Bucky stayed staring down at his and Natasha's intense Uno game.

“You’re not paying me at all, uh, sir.”

Tony looked exasperatedly across the workbench at where Bruce sat bouncing his leg, “Do you see what I have to deal with, Bruce, these kind of people in my workplace,”

“This is a communal living area, Tony,” The sides of Bruce’s mouth twitched slightly.

A frown that of a child crossed Tony’s features, “I built this tower- it’s my tower,”

With a put upon sigh, Bucky drew his four and placed down all the cards he could on to the stack, “Remind me why I came here again, Parker?”

Peter floundered, his mouth dropping open and closed a couple of times, “Am I- Am i supposed to answer that?”

Bruce stood up and wiped his hands on a spare washcloth, “Don’t worry, Peter, they’re messing with you,” Bruce walked up behind Tony to peak over his shoulder at his work, “Where’s Steve anyway, Bucky?”

Bucky snorted, not unattractively, when Natasha huffed at the ‘blocked’ card he had placed down, “Tried calling him. Went straight to voicemail so probably with Sam, Peggy, Wanda and them,”

“Big freak out?”

Bucky huffed out a laugh as Natasha placed down her last card, effectively winning the game, “Oh yeah, definitely.”

\-- 

INCOMING CALL: STEVEN

ANSWER or DECLINE

“... Steve?”

“Hey, Peggy.. you alone right now?”

“Well, that’s not ominous at all. Besides, Wanda and Sam are over watching some cooking show,”

[“It’s _Cutthroat Kitchen_!” “God, what are they feeding you in Britain because it sure ain’t the good shit!”]

“Yeah, I can hear them,”

“Sadly, so can I… Did you need something, Steve?”

“Do you mind if I come over?”

“You know I never do,”

“Good, good… so do you mind buzzing me up?”

A sigh

“What am I going to do with you Steven?”

“... Buzz me up?”

\--

Peggy stared down unamused at where Steve was laying sprawled on her floor, “Why are you so dramatic, Steven?”

Sam barked out a laugh, “Oh he didn’t tell you,” the dark-skinned man turned away from the TV where Wanda and the aforementioned man sat watching Cutthroat Kitchen, “Bucky caught him jacking off in the shower,”

Wanda briefly turned away from the TV where Alton Brown was forcing a man to wear shackles on his ankles as he cooked, “I do not understand. What is the issue if James caught you masturbating,” the young woman with the dark hair scoffed, “Fragile.”

Peggy smirked at the other young woman in the room, “Very much,”

Sam peaked at the disaster of a show out of the corner of his eye, “But did he tell you what he was jacking off too? Or should I say who?”

Peggy gasped with, her young features contorting in mirth, “Oh, Rogers,”

Wanda turned in her seat so that she was looking over the back of the worn in couch, “Are you freaking out, then?”

The blonde man who had stayed laying on the floor smacked his lips together, “Big time,”

Peggy’s lip curled in distaste. She nudged the blonde laying on her floor with a sock, covered foot, “Up, get up off my floor you big lump,”

Steve grumbled but did as he was told only to fall back into the armchair adjoining to the couch his two other friends were taking residence on, “Where’s Dum Dum? I like him better; he’s nicer to me,”

The Brit rolled her brown eyes and dropped down next to Sam gracefully, “Timothy doesn’t take your shit anymore than Wanda or I do and you know it,”

Wanda had a teasing glint in her eye, “You know who would be nice to you? James.”

Sam leaned around Wanda to get a look at Steve, a leer in his voice, “Oh yeah, he’d be real nice to you huh, Stevie? Or- are you not into it?”

Wanda tilted her head in a teasing considering manner, “No, he definitely likes it rough,”

Sam and Wanda guffawed into each other’s shoulders, leaning on each other for support. Peggy only viewed them in an affectionate manner before she turned to Steve with an eyebrow raised, “I more or less agree with their statements, give or take a few crass words here and there,”

Wanda gave an exaggerated pout while Sam stuck his tongue out towards Peggy. She crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch with an exhale, “Children, the lot of you,”

Wanda shrugged, unconcerned, “Guilty, I assume,” causing Sam to give her a high-five. The two turned their attention back to the TV screen the former letting out a yell of despair when she saw that her chef had been eliminated. Sam, on the other hand, let out of a yell of victory, one hand punching the air.

Steve, however, let out an indignant, “Hey!”

Peggy turned her attention to Steve in disbelief, “Oh, you especially. I’m assuming that you ran away from James and have proceeded to ignore any attempts at communication,”

Steve spluttered. Peggy simply looked insulted, “Your phone has been lighting up ever since you got here which, don’t even get me started, is another clue that you’re running away from a problem. Which, may I add, is not the Rogers I know.”

“Maybe I just enjoy your company.”

“You enjoy Bucky’s a little bit more and I’m big enough to admit that. We all know that if, given the chance and the happenstance of Bucky’s homecoming, you’d be with Bucky. Likewise, he’d want to be with you, no doubt. So the question is, what exactly aren’t you understanding?”

 --

Steve stood outside the door to his apartment contemplating his next move. He had been stubbornly bouncing between his friend’s apartments in an attempt to avoid Bucky who had, no question, found his way back into Steve’s apartment more than likely waiting for the blonde to find his way home, too.

He’d stayed on Sam’s couch, took the spare room in Peggy’s apartment and even was invited to stay with Wanda and her brother, Pietro, until he could find himself ready to go back home. The only person who had even remotely kicked him out was Dum-Dum. Steve and Sam have a running theory that the only reason why is that Dum-Dum’s wife, Mary, Peggy and Wanda talked daily. To Steve’s disadvantage that included his trouble’s with Bucky. And while Dum-Dum wasn’t scared of anybody - so he says - his fear for his wife’s wrath had him kicking Steve out to the curb with strict orders from Mary to make things right.

Steve had stared at Timothy’s closed door understandably and then hopped in the next available Uber back to his house.

After saying goodbye to the friendly driver, Steve grabbed his gym bag, which he had been operating out of, and made his way into the building. He quickly climbed the three flights to his floor and traveled to his door. Letting himself into his home, Steve dropped his keys in the bowl that sat on the little table near the entrance and shut the door. He moved farther into the house and jumped when Bucky appeared from out of the kitchen.

“Steve!” He sounded overly excited and genuinely looked it too, “I haven’t seen you, what? A couple days probably,”

Steve stiffly smiled, “Sup, Buck?”

Before he could open his mouth to reply, Steve barreled on, “Alright well, I’m going to my room, see you,”

Steve might as well have sprinted to his bedroom, pushing into the door and hastily shutting it behind him. He stayed there and only came out for two things: to go to the bathroom and to grab something to eat. The first time he came out for the aforementioned bathroom break, he saw Bucky open his mouth to speak but, before he could, he slid his way into the bathroom. Right as the door shut, Steve caught the dejected expression on Bucky’s face.

The second time he came out, Bucky was gone.

\-- 

Though the brunette kept trying, eventually Steve’s rejection was enough for even him to become closed off. Things more or less stayed the same and they would’ve if one of his students, who also happened to be involved in his personal life, hadn’t spoken up one day after class.

Steve had just said goodbye to his students and watched the last of them trickle out of his door. When he saw that most of them were gone he started to pack up  At least, he had assumed everyone had gone and then he heard a cough from in front of his desk. Looking up he noticed Peter, a student of his first and foremost and Tony’s “personal assistant” other times of the day.

“Mr. Parker, how are you?” Steve asked, not unkindly if not warily.

Peter bit his lip, “You can call me Peter, Mr. Rogers,”

Steve broke out a smile, “Well, in that case, you can call me Steve”

Peter looked affronted, “It’s school hours Mr. Rogers, I can’t do that,”

Steve only raised an eyebrow causing Peter’s cheeks to flame up red, “Right, okay, I just- uh. I don’t know if it’s appropriate to say now. Since we are technically on school hours and I don’t know if it would be right to-”

“What’s wrong, Mr. Parker?” Steve cut his student off from his ramblings.

Peter faltered, obviously not knowing if it was his place to say. At this, Steve softened his voice, “It’s okay, Peter, you can just tell me.”

“Mr. Barnes was hanging around the tower a lot more than he was when he first started living with you,” once Peter started, it was hard to get him to stop, “And he’s been moping a lot more..”

Peter trailed off and Steve picked up where he left off, the corners of his mouth twitching up, “Did Tony put you up to this?”

At that Peter deflated, “Mr. Stark said he’d tell Aunt May that I’d taken the internship if I didn’t and Aunt May really, really wanted me to focus on my schooling only this year. I’m sorry if I’m overstepping any boundaries Mr. Rogers, I really am,”

Steve laughed, “It’s okay, Peter. Thank you for informing me and I’m sure Tony was only joking,”

Peter nodded as if reassuring himself and gave a stilted wave accompanied by a friendly smile in Steve’s direction. He started to walk towards the door when he stopped as if having an internal debate.

“What is it, Peter?”

“It’s just- I think you should do something about Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers.. he usually seems his happiest when he’s with you or talking about you and the same goes for you. You weren’t as lively in class as you were before. And Mr. Stark says that the only thing that gets your old soul going is art and Bucky so-”

“Goodbye, Mr. Parker.”

“Right, goodbye, sir.”

\--

“Connie offered me a place to stay,”

That was the first sentence out of Bucky’s mouth when Steve rushed back home after his office hours were up. For starters, Steve was even surprised that Bucky was even back home but he was even more shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth as a greeting.

“Wait, excuse me, Connie?”

Bucky shrugged, shifting in his place, “Yeah, I told her about how I was in between places right now. You know, I’m sure Stark is sick of me and I’m not exactly welcomed here anymore,”

Steve stared at Bucky with an unreadable expression while Bucky looked at Steve openly, letting all of his emotions come through; he always was available when it came to Steve. But when it became clear that the slightly taller man wasn’t going to say anything, Bucky breathed out harshly and turned on his heel.

“I’ll grab the few things I have hear and go,” Bucky said over his shoulder.

As if the sight of Bucky leaving him again was enough to jar him, Steve came back to life. He immediately surged forward and wrapped a gentle, but firm hand around Bucky’s wrist. Using his grip, he pulled Bucky back around so that the brunette was facing him.

“I- um, I’m,” Steve stuttered out, not expecting to be affected this much by being close to Bucky. He also didn’t expect for the words to be this hard to get out.

“Steve, what?” Bucky sounded exasperated. It wasn’t the usual fondly exasperated tone he used with Steve usually, either. This voice was tired and done with the situation. He sounded done with Steve.

Steve panicked, “I panicked.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose, “Which time? When you ran away from me? Which, understandable, but how about when you ignored me for days and then continued to ignore my calls after that?”

Steve’s teeth grazed his bottom lip, feeling apologetic, “I, uh, I didn’t know how to handle you finding out. I didn’t even really know myself until that moment I guess,”

Bucky’s face softened a fraction, “You could have told me, Steve,”

“You kind of walked in on me telling myself about how deep I was in, so, there’s that,”

Bucky started to smile before his face hardened and he used the hand not in Steve’s grip to push Steve’s shoulder, “You shouldn’t have run away from me, dip shit,”

“Yeah,” Steve shot back, “you didn’t see your face while you were sitting there,”

“We talk through everything together, Stevie, everything. Why would this time be any different?” Bucky looked genuinely hurt.

“A lot of things are better than being rejected, Buck. For instance, avoiding the problem.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Steve Rogers I know,” he tacked on with a smirk, “besides, I wouldn’t have rejected you,”

“That’s kind of what Peggy said when I talked to her- wait what?” Steve did a double take.

Bucky tried to hide his smile by ducking his head, “Nat said you were obtuse, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I really should not have.”

“I’m not good with hints, Bucky. You should have just said you liked me or kissed me or-”

“I like you,” Bucky interrupted earnestly.

“Oh,” Steve’s eyebrows rose up slightly, “thank you, then-”

Before Steve could say anything else, Bucky fisted the front of Steve’s shirt and tugged the blonde in closer so that he could press his lips to his. Steve froze and Bucky was worried he had gone too far when he felt Steve smile into the kiss. As it’s a common theme in their life, when Steve is happy, Bucky is too. So when he felt Steve start to smile, Bucky did, too. Soon the kiss wasn’t just about their first kiss, it was them sharing each other's space, smiling to one another and getting lost in a world that consisted of only the two of them.

Bucky pulled back ever so slightly, careful to keep his hands on Steve,“Got the message?”

“Loud and clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end of this atrocity, thank you for reading. sorry about the characterization i am exceptionally bad at that. thanks!


End file.
